Roommates
by gooddame
Summary: Humanverse: Caroline and Nik have been best friends for a long time, they even live together tonight though there's a thunderstorm which Caroline fears so she knocks on his door only to find him half naked and sweaty from his work out. i was raining today so i thought it up, again i own nothing but the plot. :) Please enjoy!


Caroline knocked on Nik's bedroom door to check if he was awake, it was after three in the morning but she really hated thunderstorms. That's what happens when you grow up in an old house where the windows shake every time it rains like this. She hears his feet coming to the door and wraps her blanket around herself some more as she waits, he opens the door wide awake and sweating. "Hey Caroline I thought you might have managed some sleep tonight." He says stepping aside for her to pass as he sets his weights down on the ground by the door. She enters going straight for his bed picking her blanket up off the floor, "Nope, I did try singing that song like you suggested though," he nods closing the door and walking towards her. "Didn't work huh?" he asks as he watches her frowning from the inside of her blanket, "She looks so adorable," he thinks as he sees her head shake back and forth in disappointment.

He stops heading towards her when he feels the air hit his chest, going over to his dresser behind the other side of his bed he opens the drawer pulling out a shirt. He puts it on as he climbs onto the bed behind her lying on his back with his head on the headboard. He pats the spot next to him, hearing the noise she turns to face him, she smiles gratefully, "I can always count on you." She says as she removes her blanket to crawl over to him. He smiles at how happy she looks that he's let her stay in his room for the night, like he could deny her anything. She sits herself next to him just as lightning strikes illuminating the small room they are in. she shivers against him burying her head in the crook of his shoulder reaching for her blanket to cover them. He helps her pull it up and adjust themselves under it as he wraps his arms around her. He rubs his hand up and down her arm feeling the goose bumps rise and fall there enjoying the sensation it creates in him. Even if they are from her fear tonight, he likes to pretend that he is the cause of her shivering too as he smiles into her hair.

He breaths her in smelling how she always does, it gives him chills and she feels it trying to fix the covers on to him more. "She thinks I'm cold," he smiles at the thought as her hand comes up to the middle of his chest sticking out of the blanket clutching at his shirt. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't her with me Nik," she whispers as she rubs her cheek into his neck inhaling him smelling of sweat but she didn't care. "It's a good thing you never have to worry about that love," he says kissing her forehead as his other hand rubs her back in hopes of calming her breathing that seems to be playing games with his neck. "How did it get to be this way," he contemplates thinking back to how long they have been best friends, to how long he has been in love with her. "How doesn't she know I care more about her than anyone," he pulls her closer to him feeling her breathing even out as he hugs her. "I think I'm the only girl allowed in your bed sometimes," she mumbles into his shirt and he feels her smile. "I think you're right, you're always in here I can't fit anyone else," he says as a joke and she slaps his chest.

"Not funny," she mutters pulling his shirt down so that he looks at her, "No one's allowed in here but me." She looks dead serious locking her eyes with his and he feels his heat beat accelerate as her lips part while her eyes travel downwards to his lips. "If you insist." He says with a nervous gulp as he watches her lick her lips and lie back on his chest content with his answer. Drawing circles below his chest where her head rests Caroline wishes he had left his shirt off just so she could outline the scares on him. She knew he was self-conscious about them but to her that made him even more special she was the only person he ever let touch them. She felt pretty great about that, but she really wished she could do more for him maybe like be with him. She was always scared that if they got together and it didn't work out they could never come back from that, not that he wanted to be with her.

He probably thought of her as his kid sister considering that's how they met all those years ago, "Why doesn't he like me?" she groaned internally feeling her want for him grow at this close proximity. She secretly wished it rained like this all the time just so she could be close to him. She heard him humming trying to lull her into a nice sleep, she tried to cool down her breathing thinking he might be able to feel her heart racing in her chest. Thunder struck again and she jumped from her spot on the bed and out of her thoughts as it hit once more one after the next. She sat up on her legs forgetting the blanket and cradling her arms in her chest rocking back and forth as Klaus moved up to stand on his knees on the bed in front of her. His arms came up to cup her face concern etched across his face for her, she hated that he looked at her like a little girl he had to protect. Tears formed in her eyes and he wiped them away with his thumbs feeling the heat rise in her cheeks as she leaned into his him.

He came closer not really thinking about it just feeling the need to bring her closer and try to comfort her as his hands left her face and went slowly down her arms and back up to her waist. Her arms latched on to his shoulders as she drew herself closer to him willing herself not to cry anymore. She looked up at him as their chest touched his mouth opened in an 'o' shape before his skin turned red at her watching him. She smiled not even flinching when the next bit of thunder hit close by never taking her eyes off of his. Klaus smiled noticing she didn't mind the thunder in his arms he felt pressure on his shoulders pulling him down. He let her pull him into her eye level asking with his eyes what she was doing but her smile just got wider the closer he came to her. she met him halfway straightening herself up as much as she could sliding her chest up him not moving an inch backwards as her knees hit their limit.

Their faces barely touching but closer than they had ever been before, "I can hear your heartbeat," she says breathing against his mouth as his eyes fluttered closed as the feeling. Her hands left his shoulders one stopping at his neck and the other sliding up and getting lost in his hair massaging his scalp. He turned his head away trying to take it all in and not get his hopes up but it was so har-difficult to not think about it. He turned away from her and Caroline got nervous her earlier confidence weakening as she looked for a sign, anything that would tell her it was okay to kiss him right now. He hadn't moved an inch but his hands had gotten a bit tighter on her hips his fingers digging into the flesh exposed there. He finally opened his eyes looking at the lost expression on her face, it was no or never he just hoped he wasn't about to get crushed. He moved his hands keeping the pressure up toward the hem over her flimsy top and underneath it his fingers running along her soft contours as he brought his lips closer to hers touching but not moving as he saw he close her eyes and heard her breath hitch.

She shuddered at his touch, Klaus was going to take that as a good thing considering he felt her lips part once more making his own tingle. Caroline feels light headed as she tries to keep control over her nerves and breathing skills. "Kiss me already damn it." she yells at him in her head writhing in anticipation of what could happen in the next few seconds. He feels her lips quiver under his own as his hands move up higher on her stomach before coming straight back down massaging little circles with his thumbs into her hips leading down. He hears her moan and feels her hand grip at him tighter pulling his hair and scratching down his chest before he feels her right hand come around his and land on the band of his sweats thumbing the area before returning the favor and running her fingers up his back under his shirt. He tilts his head slightly as her hand pushes down into his hair pulling them closer one of his hands goes to the side of her face keeping her there just in case she tries to let go as he begins to move his lips softly against hers.

Pecking at first trying to get a feel of her before he realizes she isn't going anywhere, he slowly kisses her longer apply more pressure before he lets her lips go for a moment. She whines when he does this and he smirks doing it again and again until finally he kisses her profoundly feeling her shiver he groans kissing her harder. "How have I never done this before," he thinks before getting lost in her lips once more fighting for dominance as the thunder and lightning light up outside. She scratches at his back as he applies more pressure on her mouth before grazing her fingers across the front feeling at his scars he shakes beneath her touch. Klaus moves her closer to the head rest before leading her down onto his lap so she is straddling his legs wrapping her own around him as she pulls at his shirt to come off. They stop kissing as he pulls it over his head before pulling her close once more smiling against her lips as they stare at each other.

###


End file.
